Armory
Armory Stuff about weapons goes here. Ranged Weapon Modifiers Weapon ranges: Range bonuses and penalties are applied at Close-Combat (CQB) range, which covers melee and close-in room to room fighting. Short-Range - About the distance of your average pistol practice range, 20m or less. Bushfighting range - Around 20 to 100m, most assault carbines are designed for this. Medium range - Standard Assault Rifle range, from 100 to 300 meters. Said to be the ideal infantry range in open combat when fog of war is considered. Long Range - Anything above 300m, which is the limit of what the human eye can see and hit accurately with iron sights under battlefield conditions. Extreme range - The kind of ranges that require special optics to fight at. Default range penalties: 0, 0, -1, -1, -2, -2, -3 Pistols: Range bonuses are: +1, 0, -2, -4, -infinity, -infinity Submachine guns: Range bonuses are 0, +1, -1, -3, -5, - infinity Carbines: Range bonuses are -1, 0, +1, -2, -4, -infinity Assault Rifles: Bonuses are -2, -1, 0, 0, -2, -4 Battle Rifles: Bonuses are: -3, -2, -1, 0, -1, -2 Standard Issue Weapons Standard Issue kit are mass-produced or mass-purchased and made available to soldiers at reduced costs. First Sidearm and first primary weapon is free and are replaced if the soldier returns from a mission without one of each. Additional Standard Issue weapons are available at $1000 each. The company bears the cost of equipping its soldiers, even if they aren't charged for the weapon. Non-Standard Issue Weapons Players May also request for any 21st Century gear in existence. Link a wikipedia or manufacturer's page with the relevant technical information to order a piece of equipment that isn't in the armory. If the equipment is fairly useful and is likely to see large-scale use, we may mass-produce it. Guns We get some standard 21st Century tech. Anything more has to be invented using alien stuff and SCIENCE. We also start with a hangover of US Military Surplus M16s. Other types of 21st century guns will have to be acquired more expensively by player request. Other guns can also be designed and researched. M1991A Fires .45ACP weighing 15g at 252m/s with 952 joules of energy. 1.1 Kg unloaded. About 1.6kg Loaded with 8 rounds. Colt RO365 SMG 9mm NATO THE SMG of the M16 family. Fires 9mm Parabellum weighing 7.45g at 396 m/s with a total energy of 584 joules. Around 3kg Loaded. M4 Carbine - Shorterned version of the M16 family. A muzzle velocity of 880m/s gives it an energy of 1394 joules. 3.4kg Loaded.M16A2 - Fires 5.56mm NATO rounds weighing 3.6g each at 990m/s with 1764 j of muzzle energy. Total weight of 4kg with magazine. 0.75kg per loaded 30 round magazine. M14 - Fires 7.62mm NATO rounds weighing 10g each at 840m/s with 3528 joules of muzzle energy. Weighs 5.2kg loaded. 1.1kg per 20 round magazine. (I've decided to include the Klashnikov family of guns as standard issue kit as well) Makarov PM - Light Pistol, 0.7+0.2 kg loaded weight. Fires 9 x 18mm Makarov rounds, 6 grams at 315 m/s, 297.7 Joules. 8 Round Magazines. AK-74M / AK-74 / AKS-74U - Low Impulse AK-47 variant. Fires the 5.45 x 39 mm round, 3.43g 880m/s 1316 joules. 3.5 kg Loaded. Around 500g per loaded 30 round magazine. - Also available as the AKS-74U SMG/Carbine. 1.9 + 0.5 kg loaded. 735 m/s velocity. 926 Joules. AK-103 / AK-47 - Fires the 7.62 x 39 mm round at 8 grams each 715 m/s, 2045 joules. 4.25 kg loaded. Around 750g per loaded 30 round magazine. Non Standard Guns Some suggested stuff: Battle / Sniper Rifles MK 14 EBR - M14 Optimized for both CQB and DMR roles. Barrett M95 or XM500 Sniper Rifles - Anti-material rifles firing the .50 BMG Light Machine Guns: M249 SAW -SAW variant of the M240 Family. Medium Machine Guns: All medium Machine Guns are crew-served weapons that usually require a spotter and shooter. M240G Heavy Machine Guns: M2 Browning - The 50 cal. Ammunition Standard Ball rounds sold at $2 each. Hollow Points and FMJ at $3 Each. Hollow points have expansion effects to maximize wound cavities. FMJs have better cover penetration effects than the Ball rounds. Empty Magazines at $50 each. Hydroshock rounds - $20 each. A hollow point round optimized for maximum fluidic shock on top of bullet expansion. Soft-nose Jacketed rounds (SNJ) - $20 each. A compromise between FMJ and Hollow point that is actually effective in bringing out the cover-penetrating qualities of FMJ and the bullet expansion effects of hollow points. Hardened penetrator rounds - $50 each. Usually uses heat-treated steel of some sort as a bullet penetrator. Can over-penetrate most personal armors. Gun Accessories Gun accessories and Optics sold separately... Reflex optics - a magic dot that followers the aiming point of the gun no matter what angle you look at it at. Works brilliantly at short ranges. The refractive qualities of the lens might still gimp your ability to judge range and drop at any substantial distance. Red Dot - A little red dot for fast target acquisition. Magnifications of various powers.Also combi-scops and variable zoom scopes. Stocks - Folding, collapsible or detachable stocks can increase close-combat performance of most guns. Other accessories include foregrips, slings, underslung weapons, lights and lasers, silencers, bayonet mounts, receiver modifications, magazine modifications... Explosives: Come in Frag, HE and Chemical. M203 GL - fires 40mm grenades up to 400m. (150m effective) 1.36 kg unloaded. M72 LAW - 2.5kg launcher with 1.8 kg rocket. Maximum range of 1000m, (165-200m effective) 250mm RHA penetration AT4 6.7 kg disposable launcher - Max 2000m effective 500m. Comes in a variety of warheads including High Explosive, armor piercing, HEAT and bunker-busting variants. M18A1 Claymore - anti personnel mine, 1.6kg. Fires 700 1/8 inch steel balls at 1200 m/s. Composition-4: Fairly stable plastic explosive. Comes in 0.57 kg blocks. Requires Blasting Caps to detonate. Has a yield of 6.7 MJ/kg. Fragmentation Grenade Thermite grenade Smoke grenades - comes in pretty colors too. Prices to be decided. Melee: ('''An overhead swing produces in excess of 120 joules. Most slashing actions are between 80-100 joules. Most thrusting actions are from 60 joules.) M9 Bayonet - 12cm handle, 18 cm blade. about 200 grams. Free ($100) VTAC Tomahawk - light hatchet, about 1kg. Performs like a fire-axe. Good against doors. Can be substituted with military machetes. $200 Functional Modern Longswords/katanas - What it says on the can. Made from tough heat treated steel (that still performs nothing like swords made from hand-made tempering) - Anything from 2-5 kg. ($1000 - $5000) Psychism: List of Skills: Mindscrew - Mindfray equivalent. Just drives target crazy - Difficulty 1 Healing - What it says on the can - Difficulty 1 Battle Meditation - Like the Jedi Equivalent, buffs the squad - Difficulty 2 Panic Enemy - What it says on the can - Difficulty 2 Kinesis - Blasts target with kinetic energy - Difficulty 3 Pyrosis - Sets things on fire - Difficulty 3 Barriers - It's like an energy shield, unknown effectiveness against bullets for now. Difficulty 4 Mental Domination - Tries to really mindscrew the target and possibly control it - Difficulty 4 Tear the veil Doesn't really screw with physics, but blurs the web between dimensions to cause area of effect panic effects. '''Auxiliary: Fibre-optics visual cable - for viewing round corners/doors Field Radio - Wireless communication pack. Very bulky. Can be jammed. Non-Wireless Radio - Used in some urban operations when jamming and normal radios don't cut it. Wires can be physically cut. Encoding and Decoding Machines - Protects your communications from snooping alien spies. Field PDAs/Laptops. - Lets you surf the internet and play solitare. Gun Cameras - A camera attached to a fire-arm or launcher to facilitate blind-firing. The recoil will still produce interesting effects when firing this way though. Also to be added: assorted drones, exoskeletons and stuff to be researched/designed by players. Medical: Anti-shock Meds Painkillers Clotting agents big pack of gauze tourniquets chest seals steroids Adrenalin a scalpel alchohol based disinfectant assorted needles and syringes tape cloth and slings All drugs sold at $50 per dose. Miscellaneous first aid items sold at #50 for 3 units. Science Weapons The Taser Armor and apparel: Battle Dress Uniform - Standard heavy fabrid uniform made from 50% nylon,, 50% cotton. Gives some kind of protection from the elements and padding for strenuous activity. Free ($100) Tactical Rigging - Carries up to 10 ammunition pouches or other items. Free ($100) Utility Belt with Pistol Holsters - Carries a Pistol and another 5 slots/pouches of small items. ($100) Parachutes - For dropping out of the sky to land on things or even hijack UFOs. $250 each Reserve Parachutes - In case of chute failure due to weather or AA fire. $250 each. Wingsuits - Fancy skydiving uniform. For precision paradrops. Interceptor Armor - A suit of Kevlar fibers with Ceramic Ballistic Plates 2kg for a full suit of kevlar. 2kg for each front and back plate. 1 kg for each thigh and shin plate. 10kg total. $4000 for a whole suit. $1500 for just kevlar. $2500 For Kevlar with Front and back chest plates. Dragonskin Armor - The most hyped armor in the world, made from titanium alloy plates. 2kg vest. 6 kg for a suit that includes thigh and leg coverage and a coif. $6000 for the vest. $15000 for a suit. Advanced Combat Helmet - Kevlar and Twaron fiber helmet. Somewhat stops bullets and shrapnel. $200, 1kg. Assault Shields | $2000 - 7 Kg Light Ballistic Shield. Absorbs most rifle fire without *too much* difficulty. Shields can also be used as weapons. Heavy Ballistic Shield | $4000 - 15 Kg Ballistic Shield with better coverage and protection than the Lighter variant. Miscellaneous A copy of the Infantry Man's Uplifting Primer A copy of the hitchhiker's guide to the galaxy A towel Weapons Cleaning Kit Meals Ready to Eat rations ($10) - 12 hours of sustenance Water - $1 per liter